Everything
by zoezeekay
Summary: One-shot. Very fluffy look at Naomi and Emily's life post-S4.


**A/N: Obviously I do not own Skins.**

**I am a terrible proof reader. So this leads me to think that I really need a BETA. Can anyone help?**

* * *

><p>Together, is the word Naomi uses to describe herself. She's spent the past year spectacularly apart and it's nice to finally feel together again.<p>

Emily would describe herself as happy. After an utterly tormented year, she finally feels like everything is back in place and she is excited for what the future holds.

They spend their summer break in Goa. It's a compromise. Emily gets her overseas adventure and Naomi will get to go to university. But most importantly they are back together in every sense. The three months are a whirlwind of drinking, partying, exploring, fucking and love. When it's time to go back neither girl feels ready to go back home. Bristol means reality.

Gina picks them up at the airport and nearly suffocates the both of them with her tight hug. Jesus Mum huffs Naomi. They spend the drive home animatedly describing their adventures to Gina who beams at them both. Gina drives straight past the Fitch house. When Emily announced she was going to Goa with Naomi, Jenna cut her off. Told Emily she was wasting away her life and she didn't want or need a daughter who was going to behave in such a way. She had to send Katie postcards to Effy's house so they wouldn't end up ripped in the bin like her first one did.

Two weeks before Naomi starts at Goldsmiths they take the train to London and spend the day looking at flats and little apartments. They fall in love with a tiny, boxy but modern apartment that even has a tiny courtyard. It's in Camberwell, which isn't too far from Goldsmiths. Naomi has her driver's licence and a bomb of a car, so thankfully she won't have to catch the bus to uni. At lunch in a trendy Greenwich cafe, Naomi asks Emily if she's sure about living in London with her. Emily's eyes start to water and her lip starts to quiver as she asks Naomi if she's having second thoughts. No not at all Naomi says, shaking her head furiously. It's just sometimes I worry you're giving up everything to follow me here. I could go to university in Bristol...she trails off. Emily rests her hand on top of Naomi's and says, Naomi I just want you. Nothing else matters. Okay? Naomi smiles and pecks Emily on the cheek. Okay she responds.

They move in. Although they lived together the past nine months, it feels more real this time. Their first night in the apartment Emily strips Naomi until she is naked. She picks the blonde up and places her on the gleaming marble kitchen counter. Emily pushes her down so she is lying on the countertop. She shivers and her nipples harden at the cold contact. Gingerly, Emily spreads her legs. Emily flicks her tongue over her sensitive bud a few times before plunging her tongue into her wetness. Naomi grips at the edges of the counter, raising her hips and grinding them into Emily. She cries out when Emily slides two fingers inside her, hard and fast. Emily increases her speed and lavishes all the attention of her tongue on Naomi's clit. She reaches up to play with the blondes nipples. This sends Naomi crashing over the edge and her hips buck wildly against Emily's face and hands trying to hold her down. Panting, Naomi watches as Emily lifts herself onto the counter to rest her body on top of her own. Their nipples rub together and Naomi feels a trickle of wetness on her thigh as Emily frantically kisses her, tongues thrashing against each other in a fight for dominance. Naomi sits up and leads Emily to their bed where they proceed to make love for hours. They fall asleep, legs tangled, foreheads touching.

They've been in London ten days when Emily finds a job as a junior receptionist at a small, trendy Greenwich consulting company. Naomi is glad Emily has something to fill her time rather than cooking, cleaning and feeling restless, and she is very appreciative of the figure hugging skirts and heels Emily wears to work.

They split domestic duties evenly. Naomi does the laundry and vacuuming. Emily cleans the kitchen and the bathroom. For now Emily does most of the cooking. Naomi can only cook beans on toast, vegetable soup and mac'n'cheese. Emily is teaching her how to cook, although most of their cooking lessons seem to either end in a mock food fight or sans clothes, fucking on the kitchen table. But Naomi has learned to cook meatballs, frittata and risotto. She rather enjoys cooking, a lot more than she expected to. Especially enjoys it when Emily gets home from work to find a scrumptious meal on the table and she beams adoringly at Naomi.

Naomi doesn't go to a lot of the student parties and activities. She'd rather be at home with Emily. She does join the political justice group and finds a small group of friends. There's Hamish who worships the Beatles and plays guitar, Belle a short and aggressive science student, Lexi who has short spiky blue hair and is in the same politics tutorial as her, Gav, a native Londoner who plays hockey, Max a practical joker who is mad about cricket and Rachel, a loud exchange student from Australia. They make a weird sort of group, which reminds Naomi the mismatched group she and Emily were in at college.

Katie comes to stay for the week during half-term. It shocks Naomi how much Katie has grown up since they started college. Katie accepts Emily for exactly who she is, and she finds herself thinking that they might even be friends. The three of them go the cinema and out to dinner, but Naomi makes sure to give the twins plenty of time to be together. It helps that Naomi has a 3000 word politics essay due in after the break and she spends an entire day holed up in the university library. At the end of the week Naomi gives Katie a big hug, says she'll miss the slightly abrasive twin and realises she genuinely means it.

The rest of the semester passes quickly. They have their routine during the week. Work for Emily and a combination of uni, work and study for Naomi. She works three shifts in a small bookstore. It pays pretty well and isn't very hard work. Weekends are spent drinking in dingy student pubs with their friends, going to gigs, sometimes dancing at clubs and at political rallies Naomi has helped organise.

Emily finds herself surprised at how comfortable Naomi is in their relationship. Naomi doesn't shy away from holding her hand while they stroll to Tesco's. She'll kiss Emily properly with tongue in front of their London friends. The thing that surprises Emily is most is that when asked, Naomi openly states she is a lesbian without hesitation. She proudly introduces Emily as her girlfriend and always says, isn't she beautiful? It makes her heart swell with pride and her cheeks blush the same colour as her hair.

During semester break Katie comes to visit again, bringing Effy with her this time. The four girls relive college memories and spend a week enjoying touristy activities around London. They shop at Convent Garden, sightsee on the London Eye and spend a whole day shopping on Oxford street. They spend two hours alone in Top Shop. Katie throws clothes at Naomi to try on. She is surprised that she likes most of them and even buys one of the dresses and a couple of tops. On their last night in London the four girls go to a student art exhibition and go clubbing afterwards. The next morning Emily and Naomi see Katie and Effy off at the train station, promising to come back to Bristol for a weekend.

The company Emily works for is expanding and they offer Emily a promotion from receptionist to office manager. It means more responsibility and a sizeable pay raise. Emily happily accepts and they celebrate by eating curry from their amazing local Indian takeaway, drinking cheap champagne and smoking a couple of spliffs in their back garden. In bed Emily fucks Naomi senseless. Naomi doesn't think Emily has ever been so relentless in her loving making. She's so spent, muscles still quivering that she can't even roll over to kiss Em goodnight.

Coming home from work one afternoon, Naomi stops in a jewellery store to buy Emily a present for their upcoming two year anniversary. She finds herself pausing at a counter, a beautiful ring catching her eye. A slim silver band with a small tear shaped diamond mounted in the centre. She doesn't need to contemplate marriage. She already knows Emily is The One. The ring screams Emily and Naomi immediately finds herself on to the phone to her mum to ask for a loan to buy the beautiful ring. It's not too soon is it, she asks her Mum down the phone. Her mum, ever sensible replies back, only you can know that love. But Emily is definitely a keeper. Don't ever let her get away. I'll transfer the money to your account right now love. I think you know what you have to do.

Naomi buys the ring the next day. It feels heavy in her pocket and she's sure Emily will know something is up. Surprisingly Emily doesn't seem to notice she is acting weirdly, as hard as she tries not to. With the help of Katie and Effy she organises their anniversary celebration.

Naomi aces all of her exams, high distinctions in every subject. She even gets a glowing letter of recommendation from her global politics professor for an internship she is applying for.

The morning of their anniversary Naomi brings them breakfast in bed – poached eggs on thick sourdough bread, grilled tomatoes and mushrooms, all of Emily's favourites. After breakfast Naomi pulls Emily in the bathroom, undressing her quickly and pushing her against the shower wall. She lifts Emily's leg and wraps it around her waist, giving her better access to Emily. The hot water beats down hard as Emily comes undone, shuddering against Naomi. Happy anniversary baby, she whispers breathily to Emily who smiles and attacks her lips with force.

A little while later, a still flushed and very satisfied Naomi leads Emily to her car, blindfold on. She plugs in her ipod and a playlist of all their favourite music fills the speakers. Naomi can tell Emily doesn't like being clinfolded, but that the red head is a little excited and curious about Naomi's plan too. They spend the trip talking, Emily's hand resting on Naomi's thigh as it always does when they are in the car. Close to two hours after departing, Naomi drives her car down the familiar country road and a smile plays upon her lips as she remembers her first journey down the road. She draws the car to a stop in a little clearing by the roadside and proceeds to pick up her picnic basket, and lead Emily down the familiar path to the lake, their lake.

Emily is glad when Naomi stops the car. She is about to lose her patience with this whole charade of Naomi's. Naomi leads her down a hill and she can feel leaves crunching under her feet. She is honestly perplexed as to where Naomi has taken her. She feels a body press into her back and Naomi's slender arms wrap around her waist. One hand pulls the blindfold off slowly while Naomi presses a kiss to her neck. Emily surveys the scene around her and she is blown away. She literally cannot speak. She is standing in the clearing by their lake. There is a small tent set up and a thick picnic blanket adorned with big throw pillows, unlit candles and a wicker picnic basket.

After two hours spent eating, talking, drinking, kissing, laughing and reminiscing, they lie in the tent, naked bodies entwined in a sleeping bag. Naomi's head rests on Emily's shoulder and Emily idly plays with the blondes hair. I wish we could stay like this forever, Emily whispers into the night. Just you and me. A smile plays upon Naomi's lips, we could you know? She turns over, her body half resting on Emily's. It, we can be like this forever. Just you and me, she says looking Emily dead in the eye. She reaches over to her jacket, discarded in the corner of the tent and grips on to a little red box. She holds it up to Emily who looks on in shock, I know we're young and it's crazy but please marry me. Her response is a happy scream and finding herself underneath Emily, being smothered in kisses. Naomi holds Emily back long enough to pull out the ring and place it on Emily's slender finger.

They stop by Katie and Effy's apartment. The two have become friends, best friends. Emily simply holds up her hand as a way of greeting and Katie screams, pulling Emily into a hug, jumping up and down on the spot. Effy wanders out of the lounge room, a cloud of smoke surrounding her to see what all the commotion is about. Naomi smiles sheepishly and nods her head towards the ring. Effy's eyes widen in surprise. It's the first and probably only time Naomi has seen Effy look surprised.

To celebrate her engagement Naomi goes out with the girls, Rachel, Lexi and Belle, and they get properly trashed. They go to a gay club and Naomi gets chatted up by a number of women, some beautiful, some drunk and some just plain trashy. She gives each one a flash of the engagement ring Emily bought her and they clear off pretty quickly. Emily had insisted that it was only fair they both wear rings. Naomi also guessed it made Emily feel better, that people would know she is taken. No matter how much had changed, how she had rebuilt Emily's trust in her, occasionally she was reminded of how much her mistake with Sophia had cost them.

Emily figured when Naomi proposed that they would have a long engagement. She found herself completely taken aback when Naomi emphatically stated that she couldn't wait to marry Emily and the sooner the better. Naomi has thrown herself into planning the wedding, much to the surprise of Emily who finds herself not caring very much about wedding details. She had, as most little girls do, imagined her wedding down to every detail. But now she was happy to leave Naomi and Katie to the finer details. All she wants to do is marry Naomi.

Rob sends them a cheque for three thousand pounds in the mail, a simple note attached, "Make my girls dreams come true."

Naomi starts an internship at a small paper, one day a week. She makes copies, runs errands and does research for a good two months. Her first by-line is a small article about a local schools fundraising effort for the ovarian cancer fund, as a teacher at the school had been diagnosed. Emily carefully cuts it out of the paper and has it framed, hanging it proudly on the living room wall.

They marry in an intimate wedding on their third anniversary. Naomi stands at the top of the aisle in a floor length off white slip dress with lace detailing. Her hair is straight but slightly messy, freshly dyed. She clutches a small posy of lilies. Effy stands behind her in a distinctly Effy-style, only more modest, cerulean dress. Katie walks up the aisle in a classy emerald green dress, smiling at Naomi. Then she sees Emily clutching at Rob's arm. Her hair is wavy, half pinned back. Her dress is one shouldered, pure white and form fitting over her slender curves. It's covered in a filmy fabric that makes Naomi think of ocean spray. She looks better than Naomi could have ever imagined.

Emily finally gets her trip to Mexico. They spend ten days exploring fantastic Aztec ruins, gorging themselves on amazing food and ten nights drinking tequila, sangria, margaritas and making passionate love.

Back home life continues on. Naomi breezes her way through uni, graduates with first class honours and has no shortage of job offers. She accepts a job at Diva magazine. Emily works hard and attends a business course two nights a week. Eventually she applies to UCL and accepts a place to study law part-time.

They save enough money to put a deposit down for their own place. They spend a summer searching and are eventually rewarded at their eighteenth showing. It's a quite small two level terrace house in Greenwich, which they both fall in love with at first sight.

Emily surprises Naomi one day, coming home with their wedding date tattooed on the inside of her wrist. It's so beautiful, Naomi comes home the next day with a matching tattoo.

Katie and Effy end up moving to London. They get a flat, only a fifteen minute walk from theirs. They all go out together and live in each other's places. Effy still takes medication and has minor relapses, but Katie takes it all in her stride.

It's Emily who broaches the topic of kids. Naomi gets a panicked look in her eyes and her breathing becomes slightly erratic. We're so young, states Naomi. Emily laughs, realising Naomi thinks she wants to have kids right this second. She reassures Naomi that is not the case. Naomi then reassures her that of course she wants to have "little Emily's" but not for a few years. It makes Emily's heart swell at how far Naomi has come since they first got together. She suspects Naomi always wanted kids and marriage with her, but was too afraid to say so.

Naomi likes the way her ring catches the light. She loves looking over at Emily's hand and seeing a matching ring even more. She'll then brush her hand over Emily's, toying with her rings. Emily will look up at her, a smile playing on her lips and thread her fingers with Naomi's. As long as they have each other, they have everything in the world.


End file.
